


Beer and Constellations

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Pining Dean, drunk!Castiel, protective!Dean, sugar is not a good thing to have when you have a hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the destielficletchallenge. Prompt: drinking and candy.</p>
<p>Dean groans into his pillow when the ringing of his phone wakes him up. What idiot calls people up this late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Dean groans into his pillow when the ringing of his phone wakes him up. What idiot calls people up this late?

He’s got half a mind to pull the covers over his head and go back to sleep. But it could be his brother. Sam wouldn’t call if it wasn’t urgent. Actually, nobody would call in the middle of the night if it wasn’t urgent.

He feels around for the phone on his nightstand and picks up without checking the caller-id.

‘Hello?’

‘Hello, Dean,’ a gravelly voice answers him.

‘Cas?’

Castiel is the last person he expected to call him. He’s a college buddy of his brother’s and that’s where their relationship ends. Not that Dean hadn’t tried. He’d made more than one attempt to strike up a conversation with the man, but all he’d ever gotten in return were quizzical stares.

‘Yes, Dean?’

‘Why are you calling me?’

‘I was wondering something. Do you know how many freckles you have? If you don’t. I’m willing to count them for you.’

Castiel’s voice sounds weird, a little slurred. Not to mention that the guy has never said this many words to Dean.

‘What happened?’

‘I found a liquor store.’

‘And?’

‘And I drank it.’

‘You’re drunk.’

‘Of course, I am. I have had- Wait.’ Cas mutters something under his breath.

Dean throws the covers back and starts looking for his clothes. He’s lacing up his boots when Castiel finally continues talking.

‘I’ve had wine, beer and whiskey. I’m about to start on the tequila.’

‘Where are you?’ Dean asks with a sigh.

‘I’m-‘ There’s the sound of a crash and a tinkling of glass.

‘Cas? Hey, Cas! You okay? Answer me!’

‘I’m on the ground in the park. I was on the bench. I can see the stars.’

Dean laughs in relief. He grabs his keys and his jacket, and walks out the door.

‘I’m coming to get you. Don’t go anywhere.’

‘I can trace the constellations in the sky. I bet I could do that on your face as well. Do you have freckles on your back, too? I could draw them there, as well. Ursa Major, Cassiopeia. You’re an Aquarius, right? I bet I could find it on your abs.’

Dean walks straight into his car. He winces and rubs his now throbbing knee.

‘Just… don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there in ten minutes.’

He ends the call and drags a hand over his face. He really hopes his blush will have gone down by then.

~

Fifteen minutes later, Dean is on his way back to his apartment with Castiel. The man is leaning against the passenger side door, squinting his eyes at him. It’s making Dean a little nervous.

‘What?’

‘I can’t see your constellations in this dim light.’

‘You’ll be able to see them when we get to my apartment.’

Cas’ face lights up. ‘You’re taking me home with you?’

‘I’m not going to leave you alone when you’re this drunk, Cas. You sleep it off and I’ll drive you home tomorrow.’

The smile turns into a frown. Like he isn’t entirely happy with that answer.

When they get to the apartment complex, Dean has to support Castiel all the way up the stairs. He fumbles with his keys, almost dropping them, but he finally manages to open the front door one-handed.

He leads them to his bedroom and sets the drunk man on his bed.

‘Get under the covers. I’ll get you some water and painkillers. I doubt you’ll be able to move tomorrow, otherwise.’

He steps out of the room and leans his head against the wall. Being this close to the man for so long did a real number on his brain. He can still feel where Cas was pressed against his side, when he had to support him from his car to his bedroom. Where he is undressing. And getting into his bed.

Dean shakes his head. He really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. The guy is drunk of his ass and will go back to ignoring Dean tomorrow.

He quickly moves to the bathroom to get the promised items. When he comes back to the bedroom, Cas is fast asleep.

He puts the water and pills down on the nightstand, and grabs one of the extra blankets from the closet. He smiles when he sees that the other man still managed to neatly fold his clothes in his drunken state.

He settles on the couch and falls asleep with the words ‘constellations’ and ‘freckles’ still going through his mind.

~

Dean is woken by the couch shaking, a thump, and a muttered ‘shit’. He shoots up and turns on the lamp next to the couch.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’

Castiel is standing next to the couch. Hair sticking up and only half-dressed. His jeans are on, but his dress-shirt is still open. Dean only gets a peek at toned abs before the shirt is quickly buttoned up.

‘I apologize, Dean. I know I must have been an inconvenience for you last night. I wished to leave before you woke. I didn’t mean to disturb you.’

The man is standing up straight and trying to speak clearly. Dean can see that he’s having a hard time of it.

‘Don’t be crazy,’ he says, sitting up. ‘You sit down on the couch. I’ll make some coffee. You have any special hangover cures?’

‘Sugar.’

‘Really?’

Castiel nods and moves to sit on the couch.

‘Well, I’m not sure I have any. Maybe I’ve still got some candy canes leftover from Christmas, though.’

‘That would be fine.’

Dean turns on the coffee machine and hunts down the last of his Christmas candy. He finally finds it behind the cereal.

He takes the coffee and sugary treats to Cas. The man puts one cane in his mouth and the other in his coffee.

‘I’m gonna make toast and eggs. You want some?’

The other man hums around his treat, cheeks hollowed where he’s sucking on the damn thing. Dean flees to the kitchen.

He’s cracking the eggs over the pan, when he hears footsteps behind him. Cas is standing in the doorway, a look of determination in his eyes.

‘I meant what I said last night,’ he says, stepping closer.

‘You actually remember any of that?’

‘I remember everything.’

There’s only a foot of distance between them, now. Cas reaches out a hand a traces a shape on Dean’s cheek.

‘Phoenix,’ Cas whispers. His finger stills on a spot on Dean’s cheekbone. ‘And this is Ankaa, its brightest star.’

Dean pulls him in by his shirt and slots their lips together. Cas tastes like last night’s booze, sugar and coffee. It’s kind of gross, but it makes Dean smile.

In fact, they’re both smiling so wide that they have to pull back.

Dean’s never seen Castiel smile. It’s a wide smile that makes his entire face crinkle up. It’s adorable.

‘You should probably get back to your eggs.’

‘Right.’

He grabs two plates. The toast is already done and he slides the eggs on top of them. Cas grabs one of the plates and walks back to the living room. He turns in the doorway and wraps his lips around a new candy cane. With twinkle in his eyes he turns and resumes his way back to the couch, leaving Dean to stare after him.

He’s really happy he picked up his phone last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
